Primeiro Despertar
by PPrallon
Summary: Hoje é apenas uma lembrança, na qual alguns velhos amigos me acompanharam novamente.


**Primeiro Despertar**

Antes, uma pequena apresentação.

Eu continuo presente. Podem ver-me, tocar-me... Saborear-me. Sim, em momentos demasiadamente decisivos, eu lhes faço a honra. Por vezes, os seres humanos parecem me repelir – odiar. Em outros sou adorada, idolatrada. Gosto disso. Aperceber os variados sabores que tenho. Como percebem, não sou definida. Se bem que não podem negar minha presença. Se quiserem, podem abraçar-me. Sou pequena. Posso ser letal. Sou a Verdade. O prazer em acolhê-los é meu.

Não sei exatamente quando, ou até mesmo como, percebi-me presente nos inúmeros tipos de diálogos entre a sua espécie. Prefiro, e vocês devem entender o porquê, diálogos em que sou bem recebida. Adoro estar presente em frases como "eu amo você", mesmo que sinta uma atração um tanto quanto sinistra por momentos dolorosos. Os mais comuns, neste século, são as separações, as despedidas. E hoje contarei parte de uma das histórias para a qual tive o prazer, prazerosa ou sinistramente, de ser convidada.

Hoje é apenas uma lembrança, na qual alguns velhos amigos me acompanharam novamente.

Quem passasse pelo corredor estreito do último andar d'A Toca não poderia imaginar que se encontrava escondida, atrás de um armário velho e empoeirado, uma menina. E, mesmo que insistisse em estabelecer atitudes de jovens, ela continuava a ser apenas uma menina. Uma menina com seu amor platônico.

Sendo eu a Verdade, devo dizer que ela não era a única menina a se apaixonar pelo nosso jovem rapaz. Heroísmo é um dos ingredientes fatais para gerar amores platônicos, se é! Especialmente em meninas como Gabrielle. Apenas meninas.

Como essa é uma das fatias do bolo de nossa coletânea, é necessário adiantar que esse amor deixaria de ser platônico. Começaria a junção entre sonhos e realidade para ambos os apaixonados. Mas tudo ao seu tempo, não precisamos nos apressar. Poderia ser este um prólogo apenas.

A irmã de Gabrielle, Fleur, estava cansada com todos os preparativos para o casamento para notar a falta momentânea da pequena em sua cama. O plano, tolamente calculado, estava dando certo, afinal.

Mas voltando-nos ao corredor estreito que escondia uma jovem – como ela gostaria de ser chamada – que esperava a oportunidade condizente para introduzir-se na mais atrevida de suas ações.

Gabrielle sabia que Hermione deveria sair do quarto a qualquer momento, e essa seria sua deixa para fazer o que tanto almejava desde que conhecera Harry. Contudo, uma nota para que não fiquem demasiado decepcionados com o desfecho: era um amor platônico. Uma simbólica, mesmo que adorável, homenagem decorrente da teoria do nosso filósofo Platão.

Continuemos a nos deleitar com a fatia.

Após mais alguns minutos de espera, em que nossa pequena menina, pacientemente, suportara a poeira rodando-lhe as narinas, Hermione fechara a porta silenciosamente e, com passos igualmente silenciosos, direcionou-se ao quarto de Ginny, alguns andares abaixo.

Notando que a juba de cabelos castanhos passara e desaparecera escadaria abaixo, Gabrielle saiu de detrás do armário e, limpando e alinhando seu pijama azul, aprumou-se para entrar no quarto exageradamente laranja de Ronald Weasley.

Eu a rondei. Preciso defender-me. Queria inundá-la de modo que abandonasse o plano e voltasse para seu quarto. Junto à Fleur. Junto à realidade que convinha com a sua idade. Decididamente, porém, ela me negara. Tudo bem. Em tempos propícios ela me aceitaria.

Seu ouvido encostou-se à porta do quarto; os roncos vinham e iam pela soleira da porta. Esse era o convite necessário para que Gabrielle se adiantasse até seu amado. Seu coração acelerava-se à medida que o sabor da adrenalina tomava-lhe a garganta.

Tenho experiência necessária para dizer que o quebrar de regras, para a raça humana, sempre fora excitante. E normalmente isso acontece ao cair da noite. Sim, a noite inclina-se aos humanos como uma cúmplice fiel. Guarda os segredos – aqueles que são rotulados com cores escuras. Escuras como a noite. Mas adianto-lhes novamente que nada que devesse ser sigilosamente guardado pelo luar foi o ato de Gabrielle. Não para vocês, que passam pelos medos inofensivos que os despertares da juventude lhes trazem.

Seguindo o conselho indireto de Hermione, ela abriu a porta silenciosamente. Não eram necessários esforços para que seus movimentos fossem assim; Gabrielle era veella. E, mesmo que não fosse, ainda lhe restariam a delicadeza e a suavidade, combinadas aos seus cabelos louros platinados e aos seus olhos meigamente azuis. Seria uma bela mulher. Sim, sim.

Contudo, era apenas menina. Ainda. Uma bela menina ainda.

Ao entrar no quarto, ela notou diversos pares de olhos, dos inúmeros pôsteres dos jogadores de quadribol do Chudley Cannons que cobriam as paredes, a observá-la. E se não estivesse preparada para tal imagem, teria se assustado; como acontecera quando mais cedo entrara no quarto para saber o que a esperaria quando a noite chegasse.

Havia, no entanto, uma mudança considerável que lhe causava arrepios: Harry estava na cama de armar à sua frente, dormindo, enquanto o vento que se permitia entrar pela janela entreaberta ondulava seus cabelos negros já normalmente desalinhados.

Observou atentamente a janela e pôde escutar as vozes que os ventos emitiam ao começar a corrida para dentro do cômodo por aquela pequena fresta aberta, a largada.

Ela seguiu até o início do corredor de vento e ao olhar para o céu percebeu que não havia estrelas, nem mesmo a lua. Indignou-se que o céu não estava de acordo com sua sorte e felicidade. Um novo vento surgiu com mais força que os outros, como se cantasse vitória antes da hora e assim Gabrielle despertou, aliviada, enquanto os ventos continuavam a abraçá-la para seu principal objetivo para aquela noite.

Virou-se para trás e dera mais alguns passos. Mais alguns e estava encostada a cama. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

Olhou uma última vez para Ronald, que continuava imerso em seus sonhos e roncos. Era agora.

Observou, como nunca pudera fazer antes, a face de Harry. Nunca o vira sem os óculos. Nunca vira como sua pele era anormalmente macia para um menino. Como seus lábios eram estranhamente desejáveis... Borboletas alçaram vôo em seu estômago.

Um sorriso permitiu-se brotar da infratora. Um sorriso belo e sincero.

Ela não parecia dar-se conta de seus movimentos, e seu rosto transpareceu receio ao olhar, por uma segunda vez, sua mão a passear pelos fios do rapaz, que cobriam sua cicatriz.

Ela ficou a admirar, por incontáveis segundos, a cicatriz em forma de raio que o tornara seu ídolo. Seu protetor, ainda que inconscientemente.

Ousou um ato maior e logo seus lábios suavemente beijaram o rapaz. Primeiro na testa, depois passeando pelo restante da extensão de seu rosto, à exceção da boca.

Quanto tempo nossa menina esperara para dar a Harry seus desejosos votos de boa noite? Quantas noites ao deitar-se esperou que ele estivesse ao seu lado ao invés de seus pais ou Fleur?

A todo o momento, tentei contê-la. Não consegui. E logo a jovem começou a sussurrar, enquanto seus lábios iam e vinham cuidadosos, inúmeros ''boa noite''. Expressava seu amor. Expôs suas vontades. A princípio em palavras, e depois agindo.

Ah... Que momento prazeroso de se ver é a cena antecedendo ao primeiro beijo. Sim... Alguns dos meus velhos amigos sempre estão presentes ao meu lado. Um momento para reencontro entre Medo, a Ansiedade e eu.

Cada qual desempenhando seu papel. Gosto disso. Mas, como já havia me pronunciado, o desfecho viria. Lamento ter de interrompê-los, mas é o momento.

Não imaginando ser possível, o coração da menina acelerou mais quando Harry fizera um mínimo movimento – como se começasse a sentir sua presença ali.

Gabrielle, finalmente, me aceitara com os olhos sobressaltados, vendo que não poderia mais fazer aquilo. Jamais contaria à Fleur sobre isso. E como iria doer não confidenciar à tão querida irmã sobre o primeiro beijo. Mas quão vergonhoso seria admitir que ela o beijara!

Não houve consentimento de Harry. Não houve a intensa troca de olhar entre eles. Gabrielle não poderia mais permitir-se isso.

Com lágrimas invasoras saltando-lhes aos olhos, ela levantou-se e, sem se preocupar com o som de seus passos, caminhou até a porta. Negando-se a olhar para trás por uma última vez, abriu a porta e, um segundo depois, a fechou.

Seus pensamentos abrigaram uma nova obstinação: jamais faria isso novamente. Fora tola e estúpida.

O amor outrora platônico transformou-se em uma humilhação silenciosa.

Por hora, ela sabia que Harry pertenceria à Ginny. Ela sabia que entre eles havia troca de olhares e prováveis beijos calorosos. Ambos correspondendo-se.

Sim, o desfecho veio e, com ele, a Culpa a abraçou desconfortavelmente, levando-a para seu provisório quarto enquanto residente d'A Toca.

Os tempos mudariam. Posso afirmar que Gabrielle e Harry teriam algo maior que seus votos por trocas de olhares intensos.

Despeço-me aqui de vós, com a promessa de não tardar a voltar com as outras lembranças amigavelmente chamadas de fatias.

Espero que entendam o coração de meninas de onze anos. Gabrielle voltará, radiante e madura ela voltará.

Apresso-me para voltar ao trabalho. Diálogos me esperam e não posso deixar passar meus momentos de esplendor. 

**Fim.**


End file.
